Fickle Fascination
by Misirou
Summary: He's not that interesting really. And those eyes don't intriuge me at all. Not that much... And he's probably just some jerk... Probably. I mean, come on. He made the woman next to him cry... OC/Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**Hokay – I just recently watched the movie 'Red Eye' because my BFF said it was good. Thank God she did, because it's freakin' awesome! So I decided to publish something before my memory of the movie becomes too vague. :D This is the result!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With barely enough space for my feet to move, a rude fat-assed man to my left, and my best friend sitting at my right, my claustrophobia was taking over quickly. I was sitting on a seat cushion inflated with old beer farts, waiting impatiently for the last plane to Miami to get into the air. It had been an excruciatingly long day, and I was doing my best not to go psycho-bitch on the next poor bastard who bumped into me or stepped on my foot. (That had happened repeatedly throughout the airport and boarding. Other than that, it had all been pretty endurable.)

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please direct your attention to the crew members at the front of each aisle. They will demonstrate all necessary procedures in case of an emergency." The nasally words of a flight attendant came out of the speakers over us, as two women with life vests entered at the front of the aisles.

I had heard this speech multiple times before. If they had asked me to recite the whole monologue, I would have gotten it perfectly, word for word. As the flight attendant's voice droned on about pulling certain strings, and clipping certain clasps, I started tapping my feet, trying to get my blood flowing so my legs wouldn't fall asleep. Neva, my best friend, sniffed and grinned, then joining in with my tapping session. Trying to synchronize was an epic fail.

We earned an annoyed, mascara-covered glare from a blond lady sitting by the window seat across the aisle from us. A bit embarrassed, Neva and I stopped. But the instant that woman broke our eye contact, we let out muffled giggles, ducking our heads. In all of our 23 years of life, we hadn't completely learned to be mature.

"You guys are impossible. And remember, we're going to switch seats after 30 minutes, right?" A gentle, yet stern voice made us turn around, and we both smiled at Coleen Murphy, also our best friend. Her shoulder length brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, almost completely covering the straps of her glittery white tee. She was probably _the _nicest person we knew, and the smartest out of our little trio.

We had agreed to switch seats so each one of us had the opportunity to sit next to the other. I had tried to change our seats at the luggage drop-off one hour before the flight started, but all our begging, pleading, and bitching hadn't done us any good at all. It had mostly likely just ruined the cute guy at the desk's day. Though I have no regrets.

Neva shifted back and forth in her seat, messing with her extremely dark brown hair, and making some pretty inappropriate noises with the chair. Most likely she was eagerly awaiting our landing in Miami. For one, she absolutely detested plane flights. Secondly, and also of much higher importance, was the man she awaited in Miami.

Johno Eio was a tall, handsome man, with manners and butt loads of charm. He was the actual reason the three of us were traveling to Miami. Johno had received a scholarship for the Miami Dade College of Music and Performing Arts, and was currently residing on campus. He'd voluntarily paid for our plain tickets, because Neva had insisted Coleen and I should come along. He didn't know I had enough money to buy _two_ tickets for all four of us. Poor bastard.

I sighed and poked Neva's arm, giving my face a drab expression. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"I need to go _pee._" I said biting my lip, trying to make myself look in pain.

"Abby, you _just _went right before boarding!" Neva pouted, and Coleen just let out an exasperated laugh.

"That was about _forty five minutes _ago!" I complained dramatically, now rocking back and forth to emphasize my need to go.

"Dude, you can't use the loo until we're completely in the air and flying safely. And even then, ass loads of people are gonna be fighting for it!" Neva pointed out. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows.

"Since when are you a Brit?" I questioned.

"Just shut up and deal with it." Neva replied with an overly exaggerated British accent.

"Neva and I have converted to Briticism." Coleen joked.

"Nah. My faith is Billycorganistheshitism." Neva said with the most serious look on her face. Coleen and I cracked up, but I stopped laughing quickly, since that made me need to go even more.

"Okay, seriously. At least let me get up and walk around. I can't feel my legs and I think I might need to amputate one." I said, pushing past Neva into the aisle.

"If you die before we take off, can I have your seat?" Coleen called.

"Sure." I waved my hand, instigating I didn't really care.

Immediately, I felt my legs tingling. The strangest sensation, in which I could literally _feel_ the blood pumping back into my legs. I walked slowly through Aisle B towards the back of the plane, trying not to get my butt into someones face. Why did these seats have to be so low anyway? So pedophiles and molesters could have a better reach for their booty? (Crappy pun intended.)

I scanned the people for any suspicious molester-looking men. There were none...

...but my eyes came across an extremely... _attractive_ man sitting by a window seat. The first thing I recalled thinking was that his eyes scared me... in a nice sort of way. They were an aquatic blue, almost like Caribbean water. The seemed to shine brightly, almost like he'd installed fluorescent lights in his skull and used them to intrigue women, instead of nasty bugs. He looked like he'd have enough looks and charm to make anyone feel attracted to him... even men.

Those blue orbs in his head flickered, and I realized he had blinked and was looking directly at me, while I had been staring. Sometime during my deep contemplation of his eyes, my mouth must have dropped open, because I had to shut it quickly, before trying to gracefully continue walking.

I could feel the tensity in the air as I walked past him.

_Clear your head, stupid bitch. _I told myself in my head. _He's probably just some good lookin' jerk who's full of himself and has absolutely no interest in you at all._

But my interest had been kindled.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! Numero Dos of 'Fickle Fascination'. :D Any ideas or suggestion are greatly appreciated and will be credited. I already have plans for Abby and Mister Magnificent, but if you guys want to spice things up, go ahead and suggest! And thank you to all my subscribers for waiting patiently. My Internet has been a bitch lately, so all I managed to do was write the story and hope that I'd be able to see my beloved FanFic and DeviantArt accounts again! ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**RECAP.**

My eyes came across an extremely... _attractive_ man sitting by a window seat. The first thing I recalled thinking was that his eyes scared me... in a nice sort of way. They were an aquatic blue, almost like Caribbean water. They seemed to shine brightly, almost like he'd installed fluorescent lights in his skull and used them to intrigue women, instead of nasty bugs. He looked like he'd have enough looks and charm to make anyone feel attracted to him... even men.

Those blue orbs in his head flickered, and I realized he had blinked and was looking directly at me, while I had been staring. Sometime during my deep contemplation of his eyes, my mouth must have dropped open, because I had to shut it quickly, before trying to gracefully continue walking.

I could feel the tensity in the air as I walked past him.

_Clear your head, stupid bitch. _I told myself in my head. _He's probably just some good lookin' jerk who's full of himself and has absolutely no interest in you at all._

But my interest had been kindled.

**CONTINUATION**

"Please leave your seat-belts fastened at all times until the captain has turned off the light."

_Really, these people couldn't get any worse with their wording. For Christ's sake, he's not going to turn of the lights, he's just going to turn of the seat-belt sign! _

Once again, I was sitting in my seat, sandwiched between Neva and the fat-man. I was feeling especially rude and mean, so I decided to name my overly-chubby seat neighbor 'Flubber'. Yes. Flubber is his name, and he shall be my Flubber.

What the hell. Really, I thought I was going to go insane.

Me giving my chubby friend a nickname was actually just a pathetic attempt at distracting me from that fantastic man sitting only a few seats behind me. Obviously, it wasn't working. And knowing that he was only a few feet away from me didn't exactly help either. In fact, it just gave me the sort of chills you get when you enter into a freezing cold mall from the 100-something degrees Fahrenheit outside.

Every once in a while I would turn around (as inconspicuously as possible) to catch a glimpse of him. Even though it was luckily for me that he never seemed to be looking in my direction, it was a bit disappointing as well. Quite the opposite of me, he seemed to be enjoying himself dearly with the pretty woman sitting next to him. I felt a small stab of jealousy. I knew I was being immature.

I tried blocking every thought of my intriguing man out of my head by thinking about ingermain things. What was I going to do when we got to Miami? What would I get at Starbucks as soon as we landed? Would I possibly manage to get a tan? Why was the airplane's motor so monotone?.... why did my eyes hurt... why was I asking...

***

'_Why __**is**__ the airplane's motor so monotone?',_ was my first groggy thought after I had been awakened by tickling sensation on my neck. I yawned and rubbed my head against my shoulder, trying to make the itching stop.

"I think she's awake now." I heard a familiar whisper.

"Really?"

"Try again."

The tickling sensation started again, and this time I simply grabbed Neva's hand in a death grip.

"OW! Ow ow ow!!!" Neva whined in an angry whisper. "Abby let GO!"

I released her hand, grinned, and rubbed my now open eyes. My ear's felt like a little bubble had been blown into them. Everything sounded dense and far away. I stretched my jaw over and over, until that annoying little bubble popped painfully, and I could finally hear normally.

"Jesus, I hate elevation." I said to Neva, rubbing my ear.

"You're lucky I had sympathy with you! You were supposed to switch seats with Coleen twenty minutes ago!" Neva said, getting up to make room for me to get out.

I stretched (as far as my surroundings let me) and grabbed my backpack. I awkwardly and stiffly slid into the isle, let Coleen pass me, and reseated myself in her spot. Mission complete. Not a few seconds too late, because I felt myself slowly slipping away from reality again. Why the hell was I so tired?

Then a stabbing pain in my stomach pulled me back into my claustrophobic reality. A loud growl erupted from inside me, and I clutched my middle, slightly embarrassed.

I leaned forward and tapped Neva on the shoulder, ticked off when she didn't turn around right away.

"What?" she said, taking off her headphones and turning around in her seat.

"When are they gonna serve dinner?" I questioned with a pained expression on my face. My stomach growled at me again, this time louder.

"They served it while you were sleeping, dumb ass." Neva said, and put her headphones back on. "There are some Cheezits in my bag. Help yourself."

'_Damn. Cheezits taste like crap. But I'm hungry! But if I eat Cheezits, I'll get thirsty, and I don't like drinking in the air. But I'm STARVING. But I think I can survive a few more hours without food.' _I debated inside my head.

My stomach growled.

I lunged for the Cheezits.

***

While chewing the last crumbs of my seventh Cheezits bag, a vaguely familiar thought crossed my mind.

Damn. I had almost succeeded to forget.

Without thinking, I turned around to look for Mister Magnificent. I made a mess with some of my Cheezit crumbs, but I don't think my seat neighbors seemed to mind.

He was still sitting in the same spot. (Of course. Why wouldn't he?) His face was calm and serene. He looked tired, and it seemed as if his eyes were sunken. Then again, it could have been the shadows that made him look a lot older than before.

I noticed something that made me a bit uncomfortable.

The beauty sitting next to him had tears streaking down her face, and her nose was red. Even as I was worrying, I noticed that she still looked pretty, even when she was crying. Jealousy shot throughout me again, but I ignored it. Instead, I listened to my instincts. Something was wrong. Mister Not-So-Magnificent-Anymore wasn't comforting her at all. Quite the contrary – it seemed he was annoyed by her little sniffles and gasps.

I was fuming. That man should have been consoling her! Instead, he just looked at his watch, and whispered something into her ear. Her face became expressionless, and I could distinctly see her swallow. Something was majorly wrong.

I turned back around in my seat. Suddenly I didn't feel so sure that there was much of a problem. Maybe I was being paranoid? She could just be really sick. Or maybe a relative had died? Maybe just now that man had whispered some strange words of comfort in her ear. But still...

I twisted my body to get a better look of the two. The young man had stood up, and was letting the slightly shaking woman pass. His eyes were now cold and unemotional. He was staring at her as she walked away, but he sat back down and buckled up a moment later.

Where was she going? What was wrong?

_'I know it's none of my business... but it never hurt anyone to ask.'_ I convinced myself.

I stood up to follow her.


End file.
